


【DMC/VD】没人会在亲生儿子婚礼上求婚除了我爸

by Yomiria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), F/F, F/M, M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiria/pseuds/Yomiria
Summary: 全文围绕着维吉尔迷惑行为和Lady暴躁边缘展开【不是NK，百合组。蠢，真的很蠢。以上～
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Lady/Trish (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	【DMC/VD】没人会在亲生儿子婚礼上求婚除了我爸

**Author's Note:**

> 全文围绕着维吉尔迷惑行为和Lady暴躁边缘展开【不是
> 
> NK，百合组。
> 
> 蠢，真的很蠢。
> 
> 以上～

1

Devil may cry的大厅里闲闲散散地坐着四人，餐桌上摆着几碟沙拉、千层面、煎土豆、烤面包片这样随处可见的平常料理。Nero假装没看见对面叔父探究的目光，往自己面前的盘子里堆了些土豆，又从稍远些的碟子里拿了些千层面放到他身边女性的盘子里。

此前一天，他郑重其事地往Devil may cry打了电话，传达自己今日将会携同女友前来拜访之事，接电话的并不是他一贯吊儿郎当的叔叔，而是冷静到过头的他父亲的声音——自从这对分隔多年的孪生兄弟开始久违的共同生活之后，这便成为了稀松平常的事情。

在他斜对面的Dante正与Kyrie谈论着关于天气和琐碎日常的话题，他似乎和谁都能有毫不冷场的聊天技能，Nero一边倾听着，一边发现他的父亲总会在孪生弟弟的示意下适当地插入一些赞同的语气词。

看似平和的家庭聚餐很快结束了，然而谁都没打算离开餐桌，在叔叔与父亲期待的目光中——如果你能管Vergil那个眼神叫做期待的话——Nero把空荡荡的餐盘推到一旁，终于开口直奔他今天的主题。

“事实上，我们今天来是想告诉你们，”他短暂地与Kyrie交换了一个眼神，“我们打算结婚了。”

Dante吹了一声口哨，然后他眼角的细纹积起满满的笑意。“我猜，我们该说，恭喜。”

“呃，谢谢。”Nero不太自在地撇了一眼他的父亲，然而他只是专注地看着对面，并没有发表什么意见。“然后我想，你们应该愿意来参加我们的婚礼对吧。”

“当然了kid！”他看见Dante非常不明显地踹了一下Vergil的椅子，他的父亲双手交叠着撑在桌上，眼神闪烁了一下。

“我们会去的。婚礼是什么时候。”

“下个月，在离Fortuna不远的城里。那里有个不大的教堂，教堂旁的酒店很适合用来举办一场规模不大的婚宴。”Nero稍微自在了一些，于是他开始向自己的长辈谈论着他的婚礼规划。“Kyrie总想坚持办得简单一些，但你们得知道，这玩意儿一生里可就一次。”

“他说得没错。”Dante向Kyrie眨了眨眼，她有些害羞地低下了头，但是当她再次抬头看向这对身为Nero长辈的孪生兄弟时，她的眼里只剩下了自豪与恬静。不得不说，就连Vergil都十分欣赏她的这种气质。

“有什么需要我们帮忙的尽管开口，嘿老哥——”Dante突然像是想到了什么，他身子前倾撑在桌上，扭头去看他的兄长。“我们的存款应该很充裕了吧，为你儿子的婚礼资助一些怎么样？”

“什么？！不用！我自己的存款足够了！”

Nero慌忙想要阻止他总是心血来潮的便宜叔叔，然而他还没说完，Vergil对着他的孪生弟弟微微颔首。

“我没意见。”

Dante得意地对他挑眉，他们都知道，一旦Vergil说出口的事情，不管是谁都没办法改变它了。

或许是面对长辈突如其来慷慨的资助，Nero搔了搔后脑勺，终于拉下脸打算寻求一些诚恳的建议。

“呃，是这样，有一个问题我们始终没有达成一致。关于Kyrie应当挽着谁的胳膊走进教堂这件事，因为、你知道的……所以我想……”

年轻人没能继续说下去，Dante还是猜到了他原本的意图。

毕竟，Credo已经不在了。

但是另一方面，他并不能真的让这个姑娘挽着Vergil或者自己的胳膊走向她未来的丈夫，这太奇怪了，他甚至没办法想象那个画面。

“我说过了Nero，我可以从一开始就挽着你的胳膊走进教堂。如果哥哥还在，他当然非常愿意亲自把我交给你，但是他不在了。我们从一开始就是一家人不是吗，我为什么不能自己把自己交给你呢。并且我们也不需要伴郎和伴娘，只要有我们就足够了。”

瞧，多么坚强、优雅而又美丽的女性。Dante赞叹地看着他一向要强的侄子不得不屈服地搓着手指。

“噢、好吧，你说得没错。毕竟，我也不想被迫邀请Dante担任我的伴郎，我是说，也许。”

他笑了一下，努力开着或许不太合时宜的玩笑。

“是啊，他不行，他太老了。”

而他的父亲也附和着加入迫害孪生弟弟的行列，嘴角勾起了一抹不太明显的笑意。

他们都笑了起来，像是真正的、相处已久的家人那样。

傍晚，这对年轻的男女站起来向他们的长辈辞行，Dante和Vergil送他们到门口，Nero有些踟蹰地，低声地向这对孪生兄弟道谢。

“谢谢，Dante，Ver……父亲。”

Vergil一言不发地拍了拍他儿子的肩膀，在他身后，他的孪生弟弟热情地拉着Kyrie的双手。

“我的好姑娘，欢迎你成为我们的家人。”

“谢谢你Dante先生，在我心里我们很早以前就是一家人了。”

他们并肩站在店门口，目送着那对年轻的男女开车离开。

“你做得很棒，老哥。”

“还轮不到你来夸我。”

Vergil揉了揉弟弟蓬松的头顶，轻轻地把嘴唇印上他的太阳穴。

2

真正开始筹备之后，Sparda的这一家人才知道婚礼原来有这么多繁杂的事情要忙，最后他们不得不发动了所有的人手。Lady和Trish帮Kyrie挑选婚纱礼服与伴手礼；Nico和Patty包揽了宴会厅的灯光与装饰；Dante拖着Morrison陪Nero去和酒店联系，Morrison还找到了熟识靠谱的神父来主婚；就连Vergil都被拉去写那堆婚礼请柬。

“为什么我要在家写这些人类的名字。”

“你看看你儿子这龙飞凤舞的字迹老哥，而我很忙，你总归也得做点事情。还有这是采购清单，我看着这堆数字就头疼。”

他的孪生弟弟根本就是落荒而逃，Vergil只得认命地旋开Dante专门买回来的钢笔。

所有的一切都在匆忙但还能堪堪保持住有条不紊地进行着。距离婚礼还有差不多一周的时候，Vergil十分难得地与他的准儿媳见了个面。

随口的寒暄之后，他假意询问了一嘴准备工作的进度和是否有还有需要帮忙的地方，然后顺便参观了一下准新娘挂在屋里简洁但优雅的婚纱和礼服。然而他其实对整个筹备进程了如指掌，也很清楚今天自己的孪生弟弟和儿子去哪些地方采购什么东西。于是当话题都已经全部告罄，他只能低头品尝Kyrie泡好的红茶时，他终于拎出了进门时就一直提着的东西。

“我看了他们的采购清单。Dante和Nero总是比较马虎，他们谁都没想起来该买这个。而我猜你也不会主动想着给自己买。”他用眼神示意了一下挂起来的婚纱。

那是一个印着某首饰品牌loge的礼品盒，洁白的凹槽里躺着三件珍珠的首饰。大方的水滴形耳坠，典雅的双层花瓣项链，和精致的戒指。

“钻石太闪了一点。”他画蛇添足地补充。

“谢谢。”女孩眼里闪着惊艳的光芒，然后十分得体地收下道谢。

“嗯。别告诉Nero。”Vergil面无表情地起身告辞，他跨出门地那一刻迟疑了一瞬，然后低声对送到门口的准儿媳说：“Nero就拜托你了……咳、我知道你比我们都要了解他。”

Kyrie微笑着挥挥手，一边思索不光是Nero，她最好也不要告诉其他任何人。

3

婚礼的前一天晚上，四个大老爷们儿在乱哄哄的酒吧里围着一张角落里的桌子。

“这到底是他妈的哪一出！”

“嘿别嚷嚷kid，看了不就明白了吗，这是你最后的单身派对。”

“哈，我一点也不需要。所以能让我回去睡觉吗明天还得早起呢。”

“这可是传统年轻人。不过所谓的传统还真是不少，比如婚礼前一天新郎和新娘不能见面，不然就会发生不幸的事情。”Morrison抖落雪茄的烟灰，然后在三双不同色号的蓝色眼珠的瞪视下无奈地把它掐灭在烟灰缸里。

“所以Kyrie住在酒店的套房里，而我们全都挤在附近的小旅馆里。不然你父亲可能会坚持在你的房间里为你举行单身派对了。”

“Dante也就算了，我真不敢相信Vergil也同意搞这个见鬼的派对！”

然而事与愿违，他的父亲与他的叔叔碰了碰手里的玻璃杯：“这是传统。”

好吧，去他该死的传统。Nero没品地比了个中指，透明玻璃杯里的Negroni猛地灌了一大口进去，却苦得没尝到半点甜味。

然后，半个小时后——

“好了我抽到国王了！Joker在谁手里！”Nero大喊着把手里的红桃K摔在桌上，然后他身边的Morrison递出一张黑Joker。

“我选真心话。”黑皮肤的绅士弹了一下帽沿。

“我对Morrison的真心话才没什么兴趣……”年轻小伙儿把玩着手里的扑克牌，然后他打定主意把牌丢回桌上。“那就来点儿Dante的糗事吧。”

“嘿！这犯规了！”他的叔叔在对面大声抗议着。

“别傻了Dante，这当然合乎规则。”他的兄长则加入了他侄子的阵营。

“好吧，Dante的糗事可不少，我想想讲哪一个……混进某监狱当卧底结果被狱卒调戏的那个呢，还是嘴上说太简单了不接结果最后不光把活儿干完了还把报酬也还给人家那个呢——”

“等等等等！别别别这样Dude！你再继续我以后可不干活了！”Dante发出了苟延残喘的哀嚎声。

“我接。继续。”

Vergil十分乐意地充当了压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。

这群平均年龄肯定超过了30岁的成年男性一直疯到了这一天结束——当然，这也是传统。他们在凌晨人烟稀少的街道上溜达着回旅馆，Dante在前边儿控诉着Morrison出卖朋友的卑鄙行为，就连浓厚的二手烟也没能阻止他的义愤填膺。Nero和他的父亲走在稍后面一点，他们都喝了不少，当然了恶魔的生理系统丝毫不会把这点儿酒精放在眼里，它只能让人的肾上腺素多分泌那么微不足道的一丁点儿。Nero确实有那么一些兴奋，但是他不知道要和自己的父亲聊什么，于是他只能把浑身用不完的劲儿发泄在踢路边的石子儿或者努力听他叔叔的愚蠢言论上。

“Kyrie是个好姑娘。”

他的父亲突兀地说道。

“呃、是啊，她当然是。她一直都是。”

“你得保护好她。”

“我会的。”

谈话到这里就戛然而止了。Nero并没打算要求更多，他现在觉得很满足，不管是身边一言不发的父亲，还是前方疯疯癫癫的叔叔。然而一段时间的沉默之后，他的父亲又再次十分突兀地开口对他说。

“我很替你高兴，我是说，我们都是。”

“呃……嗨、别这样！又不是Dante，这太别扭了。”

“同感。”

他的父亲半天憋出这么一句来。

然后他们一直走到旅馆门口，再没有交谈。男人们互相道了晚安走向自己的房间。在昏暗的走廊里，有人在Vergil的房间门口守株待兔。

“嗨～让我瞧瞧是哪个混账大魔王牺牲亲弟弟去讨好儿子啊～“

他的孪生弟弟揪着他的衣领，恶狠狠地啃着他的嘴唇。他愉快地扣住Dante毛茸茸的后脑勺，舌尖长驱直入地迎合这个吻。

“换个地方，我可以考虑也‘讨好’你一下。”

4

Dante在和他深香槟色的西装礼服做着毫无意义的斗争。

理所当然地，昨晚他并没有回自己的房间。

这件衣服是Vergil挑的，他的理由是在婚礼上穿成一身红会像个滑稽的小丑。顺带一提Vergil的礼服是墨蓝色的，非常符合他一贯的风格。此刻他已经收拾完毕并一脸鄙夷地打算收拾他的弟弟。他把Dante的衬衣服帖地塞进西裤里，然后替他整理好衣襟，系好领结。

Dante毫无形象地打了巨大一个哈欠，简直对不起他身上这套剪裁合体的衣服。

但是不得不说，这一身确实非常适合他。

结实的胸肌撑起了笔挺的上半身，而流畅的侧边线条又凸显了他腰部堪称黄金比例的凹陷。深香槟色也恰到好处地衬他的银发与蓝瞳，减去一分张扬，增添一份风情，跟他放浪潇洒的面具简直绝配。

Vergil一边绷着一张嫌弃的表情把他的孪生弟弟拖出房间，一边在心底默默地夸奖自己衣品果然超凡脱俗。

他们到酒店的时候，现场已经忙碌得热火朝天。窗框、门柱、桌椅上全都装饰着星星闪闪的白色和粉色的纱，Patty穿着粉色的蛋糕裙指挥着工作人员进行最后的调整。然后Nico的大嗓门从某处传来，突然晃过来的探灯把这对兄弟罩了个结结实实。

“Dante！你你你今天可真帅！”这姑娘一激动就口吃的毛病又犯了，她坐在一堆仪器后面朝他们挥手。“当然你哥哥也很帅！”

Patty站在角落里没动，她不是很高兴地往探灯的方向瞥了一眼，叉着腰继续检查每桌的装饰和伴手礼是否都准备齐全。

这时有两个人急匆匆地走进大堂，是酒店的经理和Nero，他们捧着厚厚的一叠纸对相关的流程和菜式进行最终确认。然后经理点了点头，捧着那叠纸穿过大堂往另一道门走去。

“呃嘿、你们还挺早。”

小伙子跟他们打着招呼，一边有些局促地扯着他白色西服的袖扣和领结。

“紧张吗？”

“什么？！我没——噢好吧，就一点儿。”

他最终对自己的叔叔表达了坦诚——的一部分。两只不属于同一个人的手掌揉了揉年轻人生机勃勃的短发——它们看上去精心地打理过，还涂了一些发蜡定型。Nero大声抗议着躲过自家长辈的荼毒，照着那两只魔爪啪啪两巴掌拍开。

“你们这两个老没正经的！”他慌乱地检查自己的发型，然而最前面那一撮银发还是脱离了发蜡的禁锢，在头顶乱蹦着。

“这样自然多了好吗。嘿kid，你看上去棒极了。”

Nero假意跟他的叔叔打闹了一小会儿，然后被别的工作人员叫走了。这对双胞胎兄弟靠在最前排的桌上，眺望着忙碌的众人。

“嘿老哥。说了你还别不信，这可是我第一次参加婚礼。”Dante双手抱在胸口，湛蓝色的眼里折射着明亮的光。“真是奇妙。从一开始我明明有那么多的第一次都是和你一起经历的，后来就变成了只有我一个人的第一次，再后来，你瞧，我们又可以一起经历很多第一次了。”

Vergil看着他弟弟笑得一脸没心没肺，照着他毛绒绒的后脑勺“啪”地一掌拍下去，Dante装模作样地捂着脑袋，发出了“嗷呜”的一声。他歪着头瞥了一眼斜上方，在Vergil嘴角捕捉到一抹浅浅的笑意。

“Dante！谢天谢地你来了，快来帮忙！”

突然窜出来的一片红从大堂内侧那道门连接着的楼梯上飘下来——是Lady，她手里抱着一大堆乱七八糟的东西。

“来了来了——”

Dante搔着后脑勺，他离开的时候Vergil身边的空间出现了短暂的真空扭曲。然后这个真空被新出现的完全不同的魔力硬填上去，与他们母亲长着同一张脸的女恶魔出现在那里，她穿着金色的礼服，就气质而言与曾经Sparda的人类伴侣简直就是两个极端。

“怎么样，感想如何？”

“没什么特别的。”他用目光追着孪生弟弟的背影，Dante一边抱怨着什么一边在Lady的指使下摆弄着一些他根本看不明白的东西。

“是吗。”Trish顺着他的视线瞥过去，然后她不置可否地撩了一下头发，加入了忙碌的两人。

于是现在无所事事的就只剩下新郎的老父亲。他漫不经心地眺望着忙碌的人们，依稀回忆起这两位女士中的其中之一——也许是都——曾经对他抱怨当他出现的时候他的弟弟眼里就再也容不进别的东西了，而此刻他想的是，很显然事实并不仅仅是如此。

5

浅金色的辉光越过教堂穹顶的彩窗洒了满地，管风琴奏着悠扬的婚礼进行曲。Sparda家的孪生兄弟坐在教堂最前排的椅子上，注视着缓缓推开的两扇大门，年轻的男女手挽着手慢慢步入金色当中。洁白的曳地长裙上点缀着零零星星的蕾丝花朵，与轻盈得仿佛云朵一般的头纱，她捧着淡粉色渐变的花束，脸颊上飘着微醺的霞光。过道两旁的人们在这对男女走过自己身边时抛出了祝福的花瓣，当他们即将来到圣坛前时，Dante把满手的花瓣洒向空中，又塞了一把到他兄长的掌心里。

神父在圣坛前缓缓翻开圣经，Nero先一步跨上台阶，然后他侧过身子拉着他命中注定的姑娘，他们虔诚地向着圣母玛利亚的彩窗垂下头颅。

「在这个神圣的日子，圣子与圣母跟前，我允许你们在此结合。

请以你们的虔诚宣誓你们纯洁的爱。

从今往后，无论是顺境还是逆境，无论富裕还是贫穷，无论健康还是疾病，无论快乐还是忧愁；

你们是否愿意彼此尊重，彼此爱护，彼此宽容，忠贞不渝直至生命的尽头。」

神父用沉稳庄重的声音念出祷词，年轻的男女十指相扣，他们短暂地彼此相望。

““我愿意。””

“那么……意吗。”

“什么？”

Dante低声问道，他的兄长不动声色地倾斜上半身，嘴唇靠近他的耳畔。

“你愿意吗。”

“我不知道你在说什么。”

他装模作样地挺直脊背，这时神父对着坐满长椅的人群再次开口。

「那么在座的各位是否愿意见证他们的誓言。」

“愿意。”

Dante飞快地回答道。

很显然，他们并不知道，此刻坐在他们身后第二排的Lady只想掏出Kalina Ann赏给这对不分时间场合的孪生兄弟一吨火药。

「那么我宣布，现在你们可以交换戒指并亲吻对方了。」

人群中爆发出了热烈的掌声，在一片欢呼中，Kyrie高高地抛起她手中的花束，那一束染着粉红渐变的白花飞过喧嚣的上空，最后落在Fortuna一位年轻姑娘的怀里。

在起哄的人群中，Dante拍着手吹了几声口哨，这时他的兄长又凑了过来。

“这是在做什么？”

“接到新娘捧花的将会延续她的好运，成为下一个结婚的人。”

“哼，愚蠢的人类。不过一束捧花又能代表什么。”

“嘿老哥，要知道，有时候幸运与浪漫才是求不到的东西。”

6

酒店大堂里的婚宴采取了自助冷宴会的形式——据说是因为Patty强烈抗拒传统死气沉沉的坐式宴会而做出的更改。大厅的四周摆满了铺着绸缎的圆桌和盛着食物的长条桌，中央空出来的区域自然是用来充当舞池的。Dante意兴阑珊地寻找着草莓味的冰冻甜点，努力让自己成为毫不显眼的边缘人物。

跳舞什么的除了麻烦以外根本一无是处。

坐在大厅一角的室内乐四重奏奏响第一支舞曲时，按照传统需由新人开舞。Nero对着Kyrie弯腰伸手，然后他们在众人的注目下步入舞池。

是说这孩子的容光焕发也掩盖不住生疏的舞步呢。

Vergil默默地端着一杯香槟站在他叼着冰淇淋勺子的弟弟身边假装高冷，他看着自己的儿子在舞池中带着他命中注定的姑娘旋转，却突兀地回忆起小时候，Eva姿态强硬地要求他们学跳舞时，这对熊孩子孪生兄弟还总是会为了谁跳女步而争吵打闹——当然了，他们都在母亲大人的淫威（？）之下被迫学会了男步和女步。

不知道现在还能不能记得曾经的舞步，他思忖着等Dante吃完他手里的圣代后，要如何装作不经意并不失风度地邀请他的弟弟跳舞。

「愚蠢，我的小弟弟，我敢说你已经忘记该怎么跳舞了。」

嗯，似乎有些生硬。

「你想跳舞了吗，我不介意再配合你一次。」

不，这太蠢了。

「还记得妈妈教过我们怎么跳舞吗。」

不错，这个听上去不赖。

他淡定地晃了晃手里的高脚杯，波澜不惊地盯着Dante继续舔他的圣代勺子。

“Dante！”

一身粉红的金发姑娘冲了过来，用纤细的手指头指着他弟弟的鼻尖。

“难道你还要等到淑女来邀请你跳舞吗！快放下你的儿童甜品！”

她风风火火地拽起Sparda家次子的手，没吃完的半杯圣代孤零零地被留在丝绸的桌布上，杯壁滑落的水珠泅开深色的印子。他的弟弟被迫出现在舞池的人群中，被未满20岁的小姑娘拉着手转圈圈。

哼，这是什么小孩子一样的舞。Vergil用鼻孔喷出一声鄙夷。斯巴达在上，他绝对不是跟一个未成年的小姑娘吃醋，只是因为自己的步调被打乱了感到不爽而已。

当Dante终于被解放回来的时候，他看到的就是自己黑着一张脸的兄长伸出的左手。

“啊哈，这个姿势我熟悉。每当那两个恐怖的女人管我讨债的时候就是这副模样。”

“是吗，那你做好还债的准备了吗，我亲爱的小弟弟。”

“你觉得我有还清的希望吗？”

他把自己的手放进那只掌心里。

“你认为呢。”

Nero终于能坐下来喝口水歇一会儿的时候，他突然发现，大厅里已经变成了另一种氛围。他的父亲和他的叔叔在舞池中央踏着最标准的舞步，他的叔叔，那个不知羞耻的中年男人，把他的礼服下摆转得比在场的每一位女士都像朵花儿；Lady与Trish，当今世上两位最可怕的女同行，红色与金色紧贴在一起扭动着她们迷人的腰肢，像是磁铁一样牢牢地黏住了绝大多数男性的目光；而最可怕的是，他的新婚妻子，美丽温婉的Kyrie，此刻正与他穿着姜黄色短裙的搭档跳着类似于踢踏舞一类的东西。

到底还有没有正常人啊！

小伙子放弃了，他冲着同桌的黑皮肤绅士喊道。

“嘿Morrison，今天的餐点怎么样？”

“你忘了吗我的男孩，菜单是我们一起选的。”

“呃、啊……你说得对。”

他想，或许最好来一点咸咸的熏肉拌土豆，说不定能让自己冷静一下。

7

婚礼邀请的人并没有很多。Fortuna受到过照顾的街坊邻居，接委托时认识的熟人，有点头之交的中间人与恶魔猎人。此刻大部分的宾客都已经离开了，只剩下与Devil may cry有着深厚渊源的老面孔们留下来收拾残局。

Nero和Kyrie换回了便服，拎着一大堆东西放进房车里；Morrison与神父在聊天，看来这位年迈的神父也是第一次替一大家子恶魔血缘主持婚礼；Lady与Trish与四重奏的演奏者们结算清单与相互寒暄；Nico和Parry收拾着设备与各种装饰。

没被分配任务的双胞胎靠在大厅入口的墙边，Dante已经扯掉领结，松开了他扣到下巴的衣领。Vergil看上去似乎在把玩他的袖扣，然后他语调平淡地问。

“你也想要一个吗。”

“什么？”

“婚礼。”

“噢吓我一跳老哥。”Dante用一贯的玩笑语调回应他，“我还以为你想说孩子呢。”

“孩子也可以。”

老天，他听上去可不太像是在开玩笑。

\----END----


End file.
